tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Rite of Knowledge
http://noebelle.deviantart.com/art/Arms-of-Akna-EXCELLENT-PB-462324423 This is the third rite of three in the Rites of Fertility, which you must pass in order to breed your Tokota. This event will be judged regularly as the moderators schedule allows. This test is for Prestige Breeders only. (For the pack leader equivalent click here) Your tokota and rider will ride out to one of the many breeding grounds in the arctic wilds, and locate a specific bachelor pack. Amidst this pack will be three tokotas respectively marked with a red, green and blue ear tag. Your task is to get close enough to slip a halter on the head of all three, and lead them back to the checkpoint before the allotted time is up. Be wary though, these marked tokotas are often difficult. Your score will depend on how many you managed to capture within the given time. You must draw your Tokota and handler participating in this rite. http://issora.deviantart.com/art/Nuntuk-RoK-496934014 http://alridpath.deviantart.com/art/Quiet-Back-There-485186590 http://singarl.deviantart.com/art/Rite-of-Knowledge-Badger-490662733 Toki Built Tokotas will also compete in the above task! ---- =Rules and Regulations= *Up to three Tokotas and handlers may be present in one image/story. *Each Tokota must have its own handler; if there are three Tokotas, there should be three handlers present. HOWEVER, you may choose to swap out a starter Tokota in place of any of the riders in the image. If you choose to have no handlers present, there must be a starter Tokota present for each Tokota in the image. *Handlers and/or starter Tokotas must be 50% visible in the image. *Images must be fully coloured *Marked Tokota must be 25% visible. *Backgrounds are required, and it must be a fullbody image. (At least 80% of the Tokota visible) *If an entry looks rushed, sketchy or very quickly done, we can deny it. They don't have to be masterpieces, but if it looks like it took two minutes, it will not be accepted. *Commissioned/collaborated entries are accepted. *Original artwork only, no tracing another artists work, or templates allowed. *An entry can only count once, once it is judged you cannot edit it and resubmit for another Tokota. *Images must be at least 300x300 px in size. Literature Entries As an alternative to drawing an image, you can write a story. Entries must be at least 2000 words, and be entirely focused upon the task. These must follow the same rules as above, each Tokota should play a role in the story, not just casually mentioned. Same goes for the handlers. ---- =Judging Rubric= *1-40 RNG score *1-40 unbiased effort score, this will be compared to your own gallery *10+ for correct background *Optional: +5 for one training image of your Tokota and handler *Optional: +5 for a fullbody image of your Tokota *Optional: +5 for a fullbody image of your Tokota *Optional: +5 for a short story of at least 100 words (does not apply to literature entries) If you wish to boost your score, items at The Trading Post can assist you. ---- =How to Submit an Entry= Fill out the following form and paste it into the description of your entry: Link or thumbnail of import sheet: Registered name and ID number: Prestige breeder or Pack leader?: Handler name: Supplementary Items: (If your Tokota's parent has a genetic trait or anAippaq Sprite Companion that will alter the score, include this here) Training images and/or bonus images: Then submit your entry to the "Rite of Knowledge" folder of the group gallery. ---- =FAQ:= What Tokota can I draw as the tagged Tokota? You can draw whoever you like! It can be your own Tokota, a friend's, or one of the starter Tokotas.